Fate
by Blue Aoi Neko - Otaku
Summary: Story about Kurapika . There will be KuroKura , LeoPika . Sorry for my bad english . You could go to my profile to see the link of the album of dresses and characters in the fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HxH . I write this in HxH 2011 version , so the characters hair and eyes color is a little different from 1999 ver . Sorry for my bad english .**

* * *

**Chap 1 :**

After saying goodbye with Gon , Killua and Leorio , Kurapika continue his job at Nostrade's family - protect their daughter Neon on the way back to their house from York New City . 4 months past , one day Raito Nostrade forced him to go to Marian Academy to bodyguard his daughter but he has to cross-dress into a girl and pretend as a transfer student from the country side . Only 12 hours before school , Neon decided to buy some girl clothes and uniform for Kurapika .

- Ne Kurapika , would you like to go shopping with me for a while ?

- Fine , i'll call I will call your chauffeur - Kurapika take his phone out and call the chauffeur - Let go

- Yay , shopping - Neon smile " innocent "

Kurapika open the car door to let Neon go in than himself , the car begin to move , not for long they arrive at the mall , Kurapika open the door for Neon . Neon get out than take Kurapika's hand and pull him to the girl clothes store named Lily - her favorite store . She take some gothic dress and give it to Kurapika

- Try it ! - Neon smile

- But i'm a boy and i don't have any money to pay them - Kurapika coldly said

- My dad told me to buy it for you and you have-to-try-it , right now - she yelled at him

Kurapika insufficient at his boss , he took a black gothic dress and go try it , he go out to let his boss see . Neon smile brightly and tell the shop-keeper to take some dress that size , she pay for the dress than pull Kurapika to the lens and wig shop :

- I don't know you size is the same at mine , if i ran out off dress you have to let me borrow , ok ? Etou , which colour do you like ?

- Depending on you - he cross his arm in front of his chest

- So...grey wig and red lens , is that ok ?

- I said depending on you boss

- I not fun to go shopping with you - Neon puffer her cheeks - And now is for the uniform

Kurapika feels annoying , Neon grab his wrist and pulled him to the uniform store . She told the shop owner something and the shop owner give her some uniform , she take it and told Kurapika to go back to the car . Than they back to Nostrade's mansion , Kurapika bring all the thing to Neon room , suddenly Neon pull him to the wall :

- Pika-chan , why don't you put the uniform on for me to watch you carefully , is that ok ? - she whispered - Are you want me to put them on for you ?

- Please keep distant , i don't want your father think that i'm attacking you - Kurapika said calmly - And please go to sleep , you only have 9 hours to sleep

- Put it was fun - Neon puffer her cheeks , she climbed on her bed , wrap herself in the blanket and begin to sleep - Oyasumi

Kurapika turn off the light than return to his room . He open his room window , a little blue cat jump on his bed , he come to the bed and pick the cat up .

- Don't jump on the bed like that , Aoi

- Baka Pika - the little cat stick her tongue out - I have information about the Kumo , you wanna hear it ?

- Told me - Kurapika rubbing Aoi head

- They are planning on taking the stone collection from lady Marian , your principal , i don't when but soon enough for you to prepare - Aoi look at Kurapika - I think i'll go back , see ya later

- Aoi , you're not human right ?

- Of course , i'm different from you guys , i'm a daughter of many kind beside human you know . - Aoi smile proudly - And i'm older than you , you know

- I know , i know , you're a vampire , neko and something else . Just go back to the Kumo , i have to sleep . Remember to turn back to human . - Kurapika close the window

**~ 5:00 in the morning ~**

Kurapika always the one who wake up earliest in the masion . He go to the bathroom and take a shower , after that he go to his boss room to wake her up . He open the curtain to let the sunlight rays to the room . Neon begin to wake up , she rubbing her eyes than look at the clock .

- Why are you waking up so early ?

- School , remember ?

- Oh , i forgot . This is your uniform , since i already got it so i will use the old one . And the wig and lens too - Neon give Kurapika the uniform , wig and lens she bought yesterday

- Fine - Kurapika take all the thing and go back to his room for the change .

Kurapika put on the uniform than the wig , he kind of like the lens because if his eyes turn red , nobody will know it , why he didn't think of red lens sooner . He look at himself in the mirror , than a voice come behind him .

- You look like a lady - the voice giggles

Kurapika turn back and see it was Aoi in her human form . She has long blue hair , blue innocent clear eyes , flat chest and she kind of short , as expect for a loli . She wear a gothic blue dress with many ribbons , holding a blue umbrella matching the dress . Kurapika pinch Aoi cheeks . Aoi puffer her cheek and bite Kurapika .

- Careful , some of the Kumo are pretend to be a teacher or student in the school - Aoi said then jump out of the window

Kurapika pick up his bag then go get Neon , they get in the black limousine . Soon , they are arrived at the front gate of Marian Academy .

**~ End Chapter 1 ~**

* * *

**Blue : So , Chapter 1 is end . I'm so sorry because of my bad english . And there is the album of all the dress and anything else in. Fate in my album on Facebook . My facebook is Lưu Bảo Châu , ou can copy the name if you can't write it**

**Gon : It's kind of short you know ?**

**Blue : I'm too lazy , ok ?**

**Killua : Lazy-bee , let get out of here Gon * Grabbing Gon wrist and strarting to run ***

**Blue : Get back here you littles * run after Gon and Killua * . PLEASE REVIEWS .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue : Chap 2 finally**

**Killua : What take you so long ? Busy design another dress for Kurapika ?**

**Blue : Nope , for Gon**

**Gon : W..what ?**

**Killua : * blush * J...just begin the story**

**Blue : So everyone , Chap 2 finally being publish , please enjoy and sorry for my bad English , again .**

* * *

**Chap 2 :**

They finally arrived Marian Academy , Kurapika check his lens and wig than follow Neon to the principal office . When he was walking to the principal office many boys and girls was looking at him , but the one who got Kurapika attention was the raven hair teacher, he was look like...Kuroro

- We're here

Kurapika stop looking at the boy and walk in the principal office . He bow to the principal

- I have heard from Raito , please , sit down Kurapika-kun - miss principal talk to him softly

Kurapika sit down and look at miss principal , behind the window near her Aoi was looking at him . The principal look at Kurapika's profile than look at him .

- Hi , my name is Marian Okusaka , just call me , i'm a pro-hunter just like you too . So in your profile said that now your name is Yukihime Kurika , you have to hide your true gender from everyone except for your boss and teachers in this school . Because your voice is sound like a girl so there no problem right ?

- I don't have chest you know , they will soon find out .

- My nen power is changing the others gender but only in the day , when the moon they will turn back to their true gender - miss principal said - Would you like to try ?

- Will that has any effect on my nen ?

- Of course not dear . It will be last forever so you wouldn't have to worry , only i and some nen-remover can remove it . - Miss Marian laugh - But what about your wig ?

- Why do think i wear headband ? And can you use your nen on me ?

Miss Marian laugh than place her hand on Kurapika's head , a pink light surround Kurapika . Kurapika feel hot in his body finally when his body was back at the normal temperature , he look at his body and see he finally turn into she . He took his class schedule and thanks than he go out off the principal office . " Just like boss " he think than goes to the science's classroom - his first class in the day . The school bell rang , he wait behind the class door , when the teacher introduction " her " to the others he walk to the class . Everyone was looking at him , he walk next to the teacher :

- I'm Yukihime Kurika . - he said coldly than he whisper to the teacher - Can i sit next to my boss ?

The teacher nod her head than point to the sit behind Neon , next to the window , Kurapika walk to the sit than sit down . He took the science's book and read it while everyone in the class ( exept Neon ) was talking about him . He doesn't even care about what they talk about , his job is protect his boss , collect his clan eyes and find the Kumo in the school . The class was end soon enough for him to check his boss . He walk to the history's classroom with his boss and her friends , Kurapika let his teacher do his job then go to the sit that the teacher arrange for him in the corner of the room .

**~ Lunch time ~**

Finally , lunch time has come , he sit silent next to his boss at the wooden bench on the roof . Neon slowly eating her food while talking with her friends , she look at Kurapika , who was look at the blue blue sky with a sadness eyes , not eating or drinking anything . She take a sausage in her food and stuffed it in Kurapika's mouth

- Eat it or you will get tired - she smile

Kurapika eat the sausage than take a handkerchief in his pocket to wiped his mouth . He look at his boss , her face look like a mess , he give her a tissue . Suddenly , the teacher he saw in the morning walk to him :

- Etou...Yukihime-san , could you help me arrangements the books from the library ?

- Go help him Yukihime-chan , you need to do some activities in the school to ! - Neon smile and whisper to his ear - I'll be fine , my friends are in Mafia Community too .

Kurapika nod his head go with the teacher . When they arrive in the library , the teacher look around than lock the door from inside . He sightly pinch Kurapika in the wall :

- Longtime no see , Chain-user !

- Yeah , longtime no see , Kuroro . Seems like you finally get rid of my nen - Kurapika trying to push Kuroro away

- Yeah But this is your way to treat your old friend - Kuroro put his knife on Kurapika's neck

- Who is your old friend ? The chair ?

- Well well well , look at the two love birds - Aoi appear behind Kuroro

- Is none off your business , Gothic - Kuroro glance at Aoi

- Fine , you are so cruel but i like the nickname you give me - Aoi look at Kurapika - You got yourself a lovely lady i see

- Yeah right , somebody is misunderstood for a girl . - Kurapika gives Aoi a deadly glance

- What do you want now Gothic - Kuroro let go off Kurapika than turn to Aoi

- You , of course , danchou - Aoi smile than jump throw the window - The others all waiting for you , let go.

**~ In the Genei Ryodan hide out ~**

Every members of Genei Ryodan all gathering back to do the new mission

**~ End chap 2 ~**

* * *

**Blue : I repeat this is the album of dresses and something else ịn the fanfic ( media/set/?set=a.266656366848920.1073741833.100005136762997&type=1&l=32b095d643 )**

**Kuroro : Why did you let Aoi interrupt my work ?**

**Blue : Because i'm evil * smile like a crazy ***

**Kurapika : Yeah yeah , just give us some reviews to let this crazy come down * point at the author of Fade ***

**Blue : I'm special thanks to sonozaku-eimu for giving me your comments**

**Killua , Gon : * kawaii faces * Reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue : Konichiwa Minna-san , it's me , Blue-chan . There are some new OC character in this Chap , let's read Chap 3 to find out who are they shall we ?**

**Kurapika : New OC ?**

**Aoi : I already know . **

**Kuroro : Who are they ?**

**Aoi : Read Chap 3 to know about it **

**Blue : Chap 3 , begin !**

* * *

**Chap 3 :**

- Seem like everyone are fully present except for Danchou that little Gothic - Machi mumble

- Who said i not present - Aoi popped out at the corner of the room with Kuroro

- Stop using your magic to scare every body else stupid - Phinks yelled

- Scary cat - Aoi jump to hug Feitan

- Gothic , stop hugging your new brother and come here - Kuroro said

- I put all the papers on the table but i don't know why you choose my house for a hideout . - Aoi keep hugging Feitan

- Because your house is in a cave little one - Feitan kiss Aoi forehead

- Sister complex - Shizuku giggled - Gothic-chan i have a favor

- What is that ? - Aoi ran to Shizuku

- Can you help Machi with her clothes ? I think she wil be good in black gothic

- Let try shall we - Aoi smile evil , use her magic to turn Machi clothes to a black gothic dress

Machi smile scary than throw garlic to Aoi , Aoi fainted to Shizaku's arm ( Aoi hate garlic because it's very smelly not because she is a vampire )

~ Back at the school ~

- Kurika-chan , let's go to the dorm - Alia Miya , a friend of Neon grab Kurapika little wrist than pull him away - Let's see , your is 404 , hmm , here is it . Next to Neon .

- Thank you , Alia - Kurapika step in his room and lock the door

He walk in the room and see there is a girl with short brown curled hair , wearing a red gothic dress sitting on his bed . She smile at him , next to her was a girl with red brown long hair, a curling tail curls and Aoi , who look at the window with a sad eyes . Kurapika sit next to the brown hair girl .

- What wrong with your little sister , Sayori , Nika ? - He ask the girls in brown and red-brown hair while look at Aoi .

- Who know ? Maybe she and Feitan is fighting - Sayori said - So , how are you and the others ?

- Gon and Killua are playing Greed Island and Leorio is studying to be a doctor

Aoi sit quietly listen to Kurapika and Sayori . She look at the window again and see Kuroro was watching them , Aoi give him the signal throw body language and Kuroro do the same thing .

- Onee-chan , i am going back to the hide out , please take care - Aoi jump out of the window

- Sayori , Nika , i heard that you two have joined the Kumo - Kurapika looks at Sayori and Nika

- Yeah - Nika smile

- In there we can be together - Sayori looks at Aoi - You still love your little doctor , aren't you ?

- .. - Kurapika nod

- Call him - Sayori jump throw the window than Nika jump after her sisters

Kurapika pick up his phone and he look at the picture of him and Leorio , smile sadly , he miss him but Leorio is in love with Gon , a tears streaming down from his eyes . From outside , Kuroro feels his heart is hurting . Kurapika stand up and look at the closet , he pull out a simply black and white gothic dress and put it in , he fix his headband than go have a walk . He walks to the red rose garden and sit on the bench , look at the beautiful garden . His eyes were soulless , Kuroro slowly walks to him but Kurapika didn't know it . Kuroro stopped next to Kurapika , he sightly sitdown next to him

- The rose are beautiful , don't you think ?

- When did you... - Kurapika finally snapped out of his thought

Kuroro looks at Kurapika , he smile than hug him , Kurapika was weak , now he is in this girl body he even weaker than before , he can't push Kuroro...Kuroro kiss on Kurapika forehead :

- Why don't you forget about that Leorio and come with me

- Why should i ?

Kuroro planned a kiss on Kurapika cheeks , Kurapika face turn into red , he kick Kuroro in that place than walk away . Aoi rushed to Kuroro , smile innocent .

- Are you ok , Danchou ? Would you like me to give you this ? - Give Kuroro the picture of Kurapika half-naked

- I'm ok - take the picture than give Aoi a picture of Feitan only in shorts - Here is for you

- You could go apoligize him at the dorm or do something Yaoi with him you know ?

- But this love things make me feels weak don't you think ?

- It happens to everyone , even Feitan thinks of that too . You should make Kurapika forget about Leorio or Kurapika will not know what is love again - Aoi walk away , left Kuroro alone in the rose garden.

The moon begin to rise, Kurapika female body turn back into his male body, he takes his wig and lens out. He walk to office and hear that was talking to somebody, his voice very familiar , it was...Gon, he open the door and see Leorio. He can't believe it, the one he has a crush on is standing in front of him. Leorio hug him and grab Kurapika's chest, Kurapika squeak a cute little moaned, he jump to the corner of the room. Everyone busted into a laugh, Aoi and

- From now on Aoi and Sayori will studying at the same class and Leorio will be a health officer - Miss Marian said

Kurapika look at the five of them than look at Miss Marian

- Could you remove your nen from my body?

- Of course, you want Aoi case a spell that turn you into a female right ?

Kurapika nod, Miss Marian take her nen out off Kurapika body , he thank her than look at Aoi - who was taking her spell book out and read a spell , in front of her suddenly appears a silver necklace with sapphire rose pendant , she take the necklace than give Kurapika a sign that it only work when you wear it . Kurapika take than wear the necklace , a blue light covered him , his yellow silky hair grew long to his back , his chest grown big when he see that Leorio was looking at him , Kurapika blush a little . Aoi take a picture of Kurapika than grab Sayori wrist , pull here in the gate back to the hideout of Kumo ( Aoi's cave ) . When Aoi walks throw the porture she threw Kurapika picture to Kuroro , she turn into her blue neko form and jump on Feitan legs . She licks on Feitan's lips and go for a little nap , Feitan softly rubbing Aoi's small neko head . Everyone was looking at Feitan , he gives than a deadly glares than rubbing his neko imouto again . Sayori sit next to Feitan look at her sister .

~ End Chap 3 ~

* * *

Blue : Chap 3 finally done . Sorry because it's too short , i'm in semester exam study . When i am done i will write as long as i can .

Gon : Please

Killua : Review

Kurapika : Thank you


End file.
